


梦境

by Chestnutcream



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Kirk在梦境中漂浮。





	梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道这篇是怎么回事  
> 本来该是更治愈的状况  
> 但是我又喝多了又丧是吧hhhhhhh
> 
> 感谢大墙太太，难受的时候跟她提到回不去现实  
> 她提到盗梦空间，然后说那就往下一层梦境潜吧  
> 因而有了这篇文的雏形

梦是什么？

这是闲到发慌又浮想联翩的思想家，亦或是突然清醒的，曾终日沉浸于梦境之中无法自拔的盲目者才会执着于思考的议题。

这浪费时间，而且即使得到某种结论，它也会是虚无缥缈的，像是十几辆废旧自行车垂直堆垒起来的危塔一样不稳固。因为往往下一个梦境的到来，就会把这个经过深思熟虑，反复推敲的答案整个颠覆。

建构在虚幻之上的推论只会是虚幻。海市蜃楼之上搭建的房屋不比米纸强韧几多。

James·T ·Kirk既不是空想家，也不曾在云端漫游。

他的人生充实而沉稳，每一个脚印都深深压进土壤，在各种颜色的星球留下独特的痕迹。他穿行于宇宙，像是某种色彩，行走过之处都有一抹浓重澄黄。

然而此时他在梦境中漂浮。

他不知这一切开始了多久，又将在多久之后结束。

梦境于他，也许曾是回忆中的片段，真实又虚幻。曾是某种遗憾，被想象力填补上了美好多彩的结局，空虚的欣喜回荡之后又被失落充满，长久的怅然才是曲终的旋律。也许是放大了的负面情绪，像是粘稠的黑色捕网，缓慢又坚决地把他笼罩，收紧，直到他失去了最后一丝挣扎的力气，在无边遐想中窒息，无力地死亡，继而满身大汗地睁开眼睛，余下的只有些许过快又不齐的心率。

那些或美好或不美好的，起床后运动十分钟便会随着满身大汗流出体外的虚无，现在成了他活在其中的全部真实，他因此痛苦不堪。

他眼睁睁地看着进取号在他的指挥下一次次炸裂，又一次次重组。他所珍视的船员们一次次惨死，骨肉剥离，又一次次还生。那骨血钢筋一次次重塑，一眨眼一切便回到最初模样。

一秒之隔，恍如隔世。

没有逻辑的过于真切，而他一次次深陷其中。

最痛苦可能不过他其实知晓。

知晓一切只是无法醒来的绝望梦境，是某种设计出来探究人类思想的恶毒实验，是他可能终其一生都解不开又挣不脱的复杂谜题。

而他无能为力。

渐渐的，他有些麻木，那些曾经他视若生命的存在是否一如他最开始所想的那样重要。

是否放弃才是更轻松更理想的结局。

曾经他也试着在循环里反复，寻求着任何一个微乎天际中最弱星芒的可能性。

而梦境吝啬到不肯给他一个些微有着希望明亮的结局。

他心中的那把熊熊烈火，终是在缺乏助燃物的情况下消耗殆尽。

他所做的一切真的就是正确的吗？

一切都是有意义的吗？

他的理智崩塌。

他的幻想丛生。

他开始怀疑。

Chekov额角淌着鲜血，回头用近乎怨毒的眼神瞪视他

“Captain, we must do something！”

Kirk的目光空洞，微微偏了头，脸上显露出的是仿佛不能理解其语言的外国人的神色。

敌人的炮弹击中了船体。Spock的声线依旧沉稳。

“1、3、4、5号甲板被完全摧毁，确认死亡人数共计136人，生命系统完全失效，现有护盾能量仅够防御到敌人下一次相位攻击。”

他转头看他。

他也回头看他，等待他的下一步指示。

他曾经一度是有着感受到Spock情绪的能力的。

如今他又失去了这个能力。

Spock看向他的眼神里仿佛有千言万语。

他连那其中的失望都懒于接收了。

在他被最后一击分离成粒子形态之前，他默默闭上了眼睛，迎接那早已烂熟于心的肉体疼痛。

事到如今他已不想要救赎。

只求解脱。

然而当死亡的权利都被剥夺，还哪来的什么解脱呢？

再睁眼，他又一次坐回了指挥椅上，四周仪器平稳运转的嗡鸣和嘀嗒声几乎将他迫至疯狂。几乎割断手腕的小刀回到了他本该在的位置而不是他手中。

他腕部的静动脉一如既往地延续着生命的搏动。

死亡都不再是唯一归宿。

在那螺旋式下降的虚幻里，他遗失了最后一丝真实。

他逐渐空洞。

看着那不存在的伤口荒唐大笑。

他瞥见Spock那不赞成的质疑眼神，而他满不在乎。

也许这才是一切的终结。

存在回归消散，清明回归混沌，真实回归虚无。

整个世界就像一包装盛着各式垃圾的袋子，而他是封口的那个结。

就这么一起消亡吧。

他闭上了眼睛，一切言语从耳边流经却不停留。

他在世上又不在世上。

他是虚无本身。

他始终在梦境中漂浮。

没有过去，没有未来，也无法回到现实。

没有希望，没有绝望，只是没有了分辨。

死亡。

他被撕扯着向下拖拽。

剧痛让他体内的每一个细胞为之战栗。

这是仅剩的，让他有活着感觉的存在了。

他甚至开始享受这浴火重生的痛苦感觉。

再睁眼的情景令他意外。

他和Spock单独坐在空荡的休息室内。

面前摆着的是下到一半的三维国际象棋。

他困惑不解地抬眼看向Spock，仿佛他是某种立体成像。

Spock一如既往地没有过多言语，只是示意他走下一步。

Kirk的泪一点点盈入眼眶。

沉默半晌，随手把不知道什么棋子推向了什么位置。

Spock的眉头轻微皱起。

思考人类这步棋子的深意又不得其解，盯着棋盘一脸迷茫。

“Captain, I don't......”

Kirk起身绕开桌子，抄住他的后颈封住他的唇。

瓦肯人愣住了。

也许是愣住了，也许是陷入了深沉的逻辑思考。

Kirk不在乎。

他强硬又直接地把手直接伸进了对方合体的长裤里，挑逗那半软的性器直到它变得硬挺。

那尖耳朵染上过多绿色，却任凭他放纵。

于是他得寸进尺了。

在他最荒诞又不切实际的梦境里，他也不曾敢对他疏离有礼的大副做出如此不当的举动。

即使他如此渴望。

即使他曾在无数个夜晚里贴着两人共用的浴室门，努力接收着对方房内的些许声音，幻想着肢体相贴，肌肤相亲。粗暴地释放自己的欲望，而后又陷入无尽的自我厌恶。

他用唇舌堵住了自己即将脱口而出的欲望和癫狂。

他用身体吞下了那近乎墨绿色的硬物，像是饿极了的动物一口吞下猎人的饵食。

被生生撕裂开一样的疼痛，倒是远不如他被分解的万分之一。

他感觉有什么从他体内流出又加速他们相融。

曾经的渴望在他心中一点点复苏。

然而他比谁都要清楚，这只是他另一个梦。

脱轨的，也许只能靠撞上陡崖才能勉强停下，被乱石掩埋的带着浓厚绝望色彩的希望。

即使这样他还是用手掌覆上Spock的双眼，用膝盖撑起腰身又任凭重力和坚挺将自己戳穿。

他不想Spock看到这样的自己，又肆无忌惮地近乎掠夺地把他的样子尽收眼底。

Spock顺从了，配合着他的动作规律地挺动着腰身。

顶了几次，他的泪腺便被顶垮了。

阴茎稍微软了，吐出一溜透明又粘稠的前液在对方的腹。更为清澈的液体一滴一滴的落下，和其混杂。

他真的被激烈地操弄至高潮的时候甚至没有射出来。

脑内是一阵接一阵的强刺激，电流串到他的四肢。

他仰头，内心在尖叫，喉结上下移动却没发出任何实质性的声音。

他紧搂着Spock的身体，内心还是止不住的恐慌。

那千百次，这对双眸消散在他错误选项里的恐慌。

他不想要再次失去，即使这只是他另一个疯狂的梦境。

即使他知道一切即将结束，而过去马上卷土重来。

“Spock，你说这世间是否真的存在救赎？”他的头垂在Spock颈窝，泪打在同一处。

“它一直在，只是你不再相信的时候便看不见了，Jim.”

画面即刻扭曲。

他在漩涡之中拼命试图够到Spock的指尖，最后仍是消散成粒子。

迎着他的是无边的黑际。

他一瞬间觉得，如果这样，还不如完全不曾有希望。

Kirk再次闭上了眼。

任凭自己在梦境中漂浮。

直到他被脸上的激痛唤醒。

“你看，我就说这样会更管用。” McCoy翻了个极大的白眼，嫌弃地把手套摘下扔在一旁，“鞭子永远比蜜糖管用。天杀的，我是个医生，不是幼儿园老师。都是成年人了，一个个却像是还要哄的3岁孩子。”

医生抱怨着，转向下一个沉眠的病患。

Spock若无其事地收回触在他脸上的纤长手指，脸上的表情犹如风来后的云雾渐退，没让他成功捕捉到一点痕迹。

“Welcome back, Captain.”

他懵着随口应了，而后突然突然明白了什么，整个人炸成警示灯的颜色。

而Spock只是静静地看着他，微微扬起嘴角。


End file.
